


The Angel decided he's gay

by JayFeather2056



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, Castiel Deals With Human Emotions, Confused Castiel, Feelings, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Oblivious Castiel, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayFeather2056/pseuds/JayFeather2056
Summary: Castiel ends up having a gay crisis in the middle of a confusing case, because Dean just had to stop by a diner for pie and leave him waiting outside.Emotions are hard for normal people to handle, So for an angel who is just now discovering how to emote properly, a gay crush isn't helpful in the least.Sam ships it, and tries unsuccessfully to play matchmaker, and Bobby is not the one to go to for gay advice Castiel.And somebody needs to get a paper bag for Dean's face because DAMN is he beautiful.Slight AU considering I ignore the T.V. show's plot.





	The Angel decided he's gay

**Author's Note:**

> You GET YOUR MAN CASTIEL! And Dean, just accept the gay, please and thank you.

It was a hot day in the middle of August, the sun was bright, and white fluffy clouds dotted the sky. It was around noon, the hottest point in the day. 

Castiel was sitting on a bench outside of a small diner, waiting on Dean who had gone in to get a snack, which meant a whole pie. Sam was at the local library researching their odd case. They were supposed to be questioning people for Sam, but Castiel couldn't get mad at Dean for taking too long. So he sat down on the bench outside the diner and waited patiently for Dean

Despite it being 100 degrees outside, the Angel still wore his favorite and only attire, which included his well worn trench coat.

The heat didn't bother him at all, and he was actually enjoying himself as he waited, listening to the birds chirp form the trees as well as watching the bird fountain across the street in the small park.

That was when a couple passed by in front of him. 

He didn't say anything, and he made sure not to stare at them, like Dean said, but they still gave him funny looks. When they saw his clothes, the man straight up pointed at him and told the woman to look.

“Why is he wearing that? The idiot’s gonna have a heat stroke.” 

They both shook their heads and went inside the dinner, the man holding the door open for the woman.

Castiel didn't mind.

He was strange to humans, he knew. 

It wasn't his fault, honestly. He just didn't grasp social cues. And not to mention most of the time he didn't know when he was asking what people deemed “inappropriate” questions. 

Again, that wasn't really his fault. He was an Angel and angels didn't really have emotions, they just followed orders like the warriors of heaven they were supposed to be.

Well...Castiel used to be that way, and still was in some regards, but being on earth was slowly changing him. He was starting to think for himself, gradually. Even if it did cause him to have... doubts. 

Regardless, he still had trouble comprehending emotions and acting ‘normal’.

For example: He didn't understand embarrassment that well. 

He did learn quickly, however, that Dean and Sam suffer from it alot. And though it wasn't always him that caused it, most of the time it was.

He would ask a perfectly logical question, and Dean and Sam would turn red and scurry away from the conversation as quick as possible. 

Like that one time he asked a "hooker", as other humans were calling her, why she sold her body. He was genuinely curious as to why she did that instead of following his father, but Sam and Dean freaked out. They dragged him away from her before she had the time to swing her purse. Both of them looked flustered, and Dean asked why he asked that. Castiel thought it was obvious and a completely discussable topic.

Apparently not, and it's rude to ask people that.

Which he didn't know.

So, Castiel learned if he didn't want Dean and Sam mad at him or embarrassed, he would have to keep his "odd" questions to himself and ask later. They still answered his "why do humans do this?" questions, but he learned how to filter them. 

Somewhat. 

Occasionally he'd slip up, but he thought he did a good job of it-

“Hello!” a voice said suddenly, and Castiel was startled out of his thoughts.  
The Angel was a little surprised when a man sat down by him with a shy smile, though he didn't show it.

People did not approach him often, and when they did approach him, Sam or Dean were always there. He was not used to anyone talking to him. 

"Hello." He said back politely, not knowing what else to do. This seemed to give the man something he was looking for, because he turned his body towards Castiel. The angle noted he was tall, but smaller than Sam. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes, with rather plain features.

"I'm Tomas, but people call me Tom. What's your name?"

"My father has graced me with the name Castiel."

The guy gave him a funny look, frowning his eyebrows together. "Wow. That sounds...religious." 

Castiel nodded his head slightly, wondering for the first time what this human wanted.

"Well, Cas-tie-el, it's nice to meet you." The guy stuck out his hand. 

The angel frowned, but he remembered seeing humans do this before. One sticks out a hand, the other shakes it. Simple enough. He shook the guys hand. "It's pronounced Castiel." 

"Sorry, Castiel. Are you new here?" Tomas asked.

Castiel tilted his head. "No. I'm just here with Dean." 

Tom's face fell a little. "Oh. There's a Dean?" 

Castiel nodded again. "Yes. He's inside the diner right now. I'm waiting for him." 

Tom smiled a little. "Huh, well, Dean's a luck guy. Having someone who looks like you waiting on him."

Castiel was now confused. The guy was looking him over, and he felt like he was missing something. "Someone who looks like me?" 

The guy must have seen the genuine confusion on Castiel's face, because now he was confused. 

"Yeah, you're like, really hot. When I saw you sitting here alone, I just had to come over and talk to you. I should have known you were seeing someone, with a pair of eyes like those." Tom smiled at him again. 

Now Castiel was flabbergasted. Yes, he had eyes and he sees lots of people. It should be obvious Castiel was seeing people. Did he appear blind? 

Unless...it was one of those "it's raining cats and dogs" things Sam had to explain to him.

"When you say "seeing" someone, what do you mean?" Castiel finally asked. 

Tom looked at him funny again. "Like your dating him?"

Oh. Castiel knew what that meant. Dean had explained that one.

"I'm not seeing anyone." Castiel said, drawing a surprised look from Tom.

"Huh? You're not seeing someone?" 

Castiel felt annoyance for the first time since the guy sat down. He just said that, why was he asking him something he just answered?

"No, I'm not seeing anyone."

Tom smiled at him. "Cool. I'm not seeing anyone either."

Castiel didn't know how to respond to that. Should he nod in acknowledgment at their shared "not seeing anyone" status? He didn't know.

"Before I ask you this, I have to know, cuz honestly, I can't tell." Tom said before Castiel had to respond, thank goodness.

"Are you gay? I'm having trouble figuring that out."

Castiel couldn't hide his surprise that time.

The Angel wasn't so far behind that he didn't know what that meant. It's been explained to him several times, but no one has ever asked him that.

As an Angel he didn't have a gender, so he wasn't sure where that put him on the human dating scene. But Jimmy Novak’s body was most definitely male. And Jimmy had loved a woman, the mother of his daughter. 

Did that make Castiel straight? 

The Angel was saved from answering when the bell to the diner door sounded, and Dean walked out, looking full and content.

"Hey Cas, you ready to go?" The Hunter said, not noticing or ignoring Tom. 

"Yes Dean." Cas answered, relieved Dean was finally there. 

"Oh, you're leaving?" Tom spoke up, and Castiel noticed he was giving Dean a look. Not the amusedly confused ones like he had given Castiel earlier, though. The look he gave Dean was a little angry and Castiel didn't like it.

The Angel only nodded and Tom frowned.

"Ok. Maybe I'll see you later?" Tom got up with one last look at Dean and left.

After he was gone Castiel and Dean started walking in the opposite direction. 

"So, who was that? He was glaring at me pretty hard."

Castiel stayed silent, contemplative.

Was he gay? He didn't know.

Technically he was a male while in Jimmy's body. And, side glancing at Dean, he found everything about the other man interesting. Dean was one of the most beautiful of his father's creations, Castiel had to admit. 

He didn't find anyone else interesting like Dean. Maybe he should ask him about It?

Castiel turned to find Dean watching him.

"Dude, you look like someone just killed a puppy. And angelic puppy." 

Castiel tilted his head to the side. 

"Nevermind. What's bothering you?"

Castiel went to talk, but stopped. Was this one of those embarrassing questions he shouldn't ask? 

The last thing he wanted was for Dean to be mad at him. 

Maybe he should just figure it out himself. 

"It's nothing Dean."

Dean gave him a disbelieving look, but didn't press it. "If you say so."

They walked towards the Impala in compatible silence. When they got in, Dean started up the car, the engine purring into life, and backed it out onto the road.

Castiel decided to push his thoughts away until later. It didn't matter that much, and they were on a case. He couldn't afford wasting time thinking on useless things. 

“Are we going to speak to the family now?” Castiel finally asked.

“Yep!” Dean said smacking his lips. He grinned at the Angel. “Sammy's at the library still, so I guess you're my partner on this one. How do you feel about wearing a priest outfit?” He laughed when Castiel fixed him with a look. 

“Oh come on! Live sometimes, Cas! We both know you would love it. Not to mention I make one sexy priest.” Dean said with a smirk and he threw a wink at Castiel.

Suddenly, Castiel’s stomach felt fluttery. He immediately got alarmed and quickly checked his vessel for any harm but found nothing. He waited for a moment and the feeling went away. 

What was that?

“Hey Cas, are you ok?” Dean asked, concern evident in his voice. He had noticed the odd look on the angel’s face.

“I believe so Dean. I just felt…strange.”

“What does that mean, what do you mean?” Dean reached for his gun. “Is something up?”

“No. I do not believe so. I’m sorry, I should not have-”

“Hey Cas, don't do that. I want to know if something is up, ok? You and Sam, I swear.”

“If something happens Dean, you will be the first to know.”

“Damn straight. Are you ok?” Dean asked after a moment.

“Yes. It was just a-... nothing is wrong.” Cas said, hoping Dean would drop it. He had no idea what the flutter was, and he doubted he'd be able to explain it to Dean. It was gone however, and it didn't appear to cause him any harm. It had only made his heart beat slightly faster, so he didn't think it was important enough to worry Dean over.

After a moment of Dean staring him down, he looked at the road again. “Ok. But tell me if it happens again, alright?” He didn't sound at all like he believed Cas, but Dean didn't push it.

Castiel nodded but said nothing. He folded his hands on his lap and tried to focus. “So far there’s only been three victims, correct?”

“Yeah. The Johnson’s son, that doctor, and the mailman.”

“Not a obvious pattern.”

“I know. Even Sam has no idea. He’s checking their online profiles to see if there's a connection. That leaves the leg work to us. We'll talk to their friends, and families and see if they have anything in common. Hopefully we can get it before it strikes again. Man, I can't wait to bury this thing.”

Castiel couldn't agree more. He didn't like seeing humans suffer. He was actually one of the few angels who liked them. Humans were just so...human. 

They were unpredictable, flawed, and cruel sometimes. But they were also quick to love and laugh, surprisingly good as well, even if they sinned greatly. They lived such short lives, and yet, they experience more in them than an angel who lives millions. They were his father's children, made in his image, but they were so unlike anything else Castiel’s ever seen. 

He hated any hellspawn that took a human's life away too early.

“Hey Cas, do you have any idea what this thing could be?” 

“We have yet to examine the bodies, and have no clue as to what links the victims. At the moment I know as much as you, I'm afraid.”

“Well, that's not much.” Dean sighed. “Oh well, scooby, it looks like we have another mystery on our hands!”

“...”

“It’s from a cartoon- oh whatever. As soon as this is over I'm making you watch all the classic cartoons man.”

They pulled to a stop in front of the Johnson's house, and Dean opened the glove department. “Since the whole priest thing was a no go, you'll be Officer Dick.” Dean laughed at the name and handed him a badge. He tucked his own into his pocket. 

“Let's go question the family.” he said, smile still on his face. Castiel tried really hard not to stare at Dean's face, but his smile was just so…

“Cas you comin’?” Dean asked, already out of his seat and standing with the car door open. He was gazing down at the Angel. 

“Yes, Dean.” Castiel mentally scolded himself. Now was not the time to admire Dean.

Dean shut his door and turned around- directly into Castiel. “Ah! Dammit Cas, warn me when you use your Angel mojo man! And remember personal space!?”

Castiel was beginning to understand embarrassment.

“Whatever, let's just go question the parents.” Dean said before he could apologize, and started walking up the sidewalk. Castiel followed after him.

When they got to the door, Dean knocked. “Let me do most of the talking. You use your Angel mojo and see if anything in the house is wonky, ok?”

“Wonky. Got it.”

Dean grinned at him over his shoulder and chuckled. 

The fluttery feeling in his stomach was back, and Cas must have showed something on his face because Dean was facing him in a second, expression twisted in concern. 

“Cas, what-”

The door opened, and Mrs. Johnson appeared. “Who are you?”

“Yes, Hello Mrs. Johnson. I'm Officer Daniels and this is Officer Dick.” Dean said, flashing his ID. Cas did the same. “We’re here to discuss your son.”

Mrs. Johnson frowned, and looked back behind the door before leaning back out. “Now's not a good time. My husband is home.” She whispered.

Dean gave her a confused look. 

“Come back later tonight around 7. He'll be at work then. I didn't get to tell the other police officers everything because he was there the whole time last time. Please.”

“Martha who's at the door!”

“No one dear! Just a salesman!” She turned back to them. “Please!” and with that, she shut the door.

Dean turned back to Cas. “...Ok. That was suspicious wasn't it?”

“Very.” 

They started walking back to the car. “I'm gonna call Sam and see how he’s doing. After, we’ll go talk to Doctor Lawson’s friends.”

“What about the Johnsons?”

“I guess we'll come back at 7.” Dean said as they got into the car. He got out his phone and dialed Sam’s number.

“What if she's hiding something?” Cas asked as the phone rang.

“I guess we'll find out.” Dean said, looking back towards the house. The curtains at the big bay window moved as someone slid out of view. Dean frowned and watched closer. After a moment he decided whoever it was, they weren't going to look back out until they left.

Dean sighed. This was going to be a long case.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's the start lol. Sorry if the chapter ending seemed abrupt, I got tired. Any and all mistakes are mine, unlike the characters. Sadly. If I owned any part of supernatural, everyone would be gay.
> 
>  
> 
> This has been a PSA
> 
>  
> 
> That rhymes.


End file.
